Rebecca Mason
'''Rebecca Mason '''was the wife of Tom Mason and the mother of Hal, Ben and Matt Mason. She was killed by Skitters prior to the retreat from Boston. Story Pre-Retreat From Boston﻿ She met Tom Mason sometime before he attended grad school. While Tom attended grad school they lived in an apartment in Boylston. Tom and Rebecca later joked that the landlord was attracted to Rebecca and was very helpful for it. Sometime later they got married. He became an American History professor at Boston University. They eventually had three children: Hal, Ben and Matt. She was usually the peacekeeper when Hal and Ben fought, and usually knew just what to say. Rebecca did most of the cooking as Tom was a bad cook. He did however like to cook on Saturdays because he like the smell of bacon and hash browns. When the Skitters invaded and started attacking human cities, Tom joined the Massachusetts Militia to protect his family. Ben remembers the last time he saw her. He saw her feet as she was leaving out of the window, she was wearing Pink Nikes that Tom had gotten her because she was about to run in a cancer-cure support marathon. When Tom brought her back after she died Ben noticed her shoe was missing, he later regretted not going to look for the missing shoe. At least 4 years before the invasion Rebecca was diagnosed with breast cancer. After being in remission for 3 years the cancer returned in the 4th year. Death One day, Tom was supposed to go and collect supplies for the family but he had little sleep and Rebecca didn't want to wake him. So she asked Tom's close friend, Dr. Michael Harris, to help her. On their way back, Airships attacked "pounded" the area and Harris abandoned her. Rebecca was killed in the attack. Tom later found his wife dead and he realized that Michael must have been with her since he knew that the bag she carried was much too heavy for her alone. Although it has been shown that Tom was very dearly in love with his wife and he has been grieving for her since her death, he eventually moves on with Doctor Anne Glass. During his second imprisonment by the Espheni, Karen Nadler used a dream projection of Tom's life before the invasion to try and get the location of the resistance's attack, this projection included Rebecca. Legacy Her name along with all the others who were lost in the war, was placed on the Liberty Tree, which honored all the fallen soldiers. Ben later placed another leaf up on the tree for her labeled "Mom" and Matt placed a bracelet he found on a woman they had buried while looking for Anne and Alexis for her. Dornia As Rebecca The resulting explosion from the destruction of the Espheni Power Core sent Tom's Beamer flying far away from Earth and out of the Volm's reach. At some point, the Silhouette rescued Tom and placed him in a room resembling his Boston home. On Tom's realization that it was a hologram, an unseen feminine voice began speaking to him citing "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" as well as repeating radio broadcasts of similar quotes. Soon after the door to the room opened and the alien revealed itself to Tom, to which he responds that it's "beautiful". It almost immediately projects a memory of Rebecca Mason to Tom about when Rebecca had breast cancer. It uses the memory as a way to convey its message on how to deal with the Espheni. It also places a bust of Woodrow Wilson in the memory as a hint on where to find a nearby Espheni commander. The alien again shows Tom his wife Rebecca, in an effort to tell him that the 2nd Mass is starving, and projects into a starved Hal Mason, showing what will happen to him, in a result of his starvation. The Dornia contact Tom in Rebecca's form and tell him about themselves and that his greatest battle with the Espheni is coming. They also reveal that the reason they use Rebecca's image to communicate is because they cannot exist in the same matter as humans, as it is fatal to them. They also inform Tom that Hal is in trouble and that they are creating a weapon capable of destroying the Espheni. The Dornia appears once more to Tom as Rebecca as he prepares to march on Washington, D.C. The Dornia explains that it is the last of its race and wishes to honor them by wiping out the Espheni. It had chosen Tom as it believed him to be capable of delivering its weapon to the Espheni Queen. The Dornia deploys the weapon from its nearby ship and urges Tom to use it on the Queen which will destroy the Espheni. Before disappearing, the Dornia promises to guide Tom as much as it can. Death Killed By *Airships According to Doctor Michael Harris, while he and Rebecca were scavenging for supplies, Airships "pounded" the area they were in, leaving Harris with a burned arm and killing Rebecca. Appearances *appears as Dornia only Gallery Rebecca_Mason_001.png Rebecca_Mason_1C_Strange_Brew_S3.png Falling Skies So3Ep08.jpg Tom and Rebecca Strange Brew S3.jpg S05e01_1.jpg Rebecca and Tom 1 Strange Brew S3.jpg Rebecca Holding Tom Strange Brew S3.png Rebecca-5x01.PNG Rebecca1-5x01.PNG Rebecca2-5x01.PNG S05e01 59.jpg S05e01_191.jpg S05e02_100.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 3 Category:Civilian